Opéra Rock GaaHina
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Two-Shot Gaara-Hinata. Quand Gaara et Hinata sont hantés par les musiques de "Mozart l'opéra rock" et qu'ils parlent de leurs sentiments... Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _J'ai un Two-Shot à vous livrer^^ ça m'a pris comme ça alors j'espère que c'est pas trop mal ;)_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que lui emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour ;)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **L'Assassymphonie de mes sentiments**

Je suis Gaara No Sabaku et je suis fou !

Oui, je le suis, mais pas le genre de fou que l'on croit, non, fou de n'être pas comme eux. Fou de vouloir ce qu'ils ont, fou de désirer ce que je ne peux pas. Elle ne me voit pas, ses yeux sont braqué sur lui, pas sur moi.

Ils sont tous les uns avec les autres, certain se tiennent la main, d'autre s'embrassent. Et moi je les regarde, envieux, jaloux... Elle, elle ne regarde que lui...

Je suis à la fenêtre de ma chambre, fumant une clope en regardant les étoiles. Une musique me donne mal au crâne...

 _ **Cette nuit, intenable insomnie  
La folie me guette  
Je suis ce que je fuis  
Je subis cette cacophonie  
Qui me scie la tête  
Assommante harmonie **_

J'ai encore passé ma nuit à penser à elle au lieu de dormir, à rêver debout de celle qui ne m'aimera jamais. S'il savait, l'autre, la chance qu'il a qu'elle le regarde comme ça. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à sa place...

Elle est parfaite, moi je le sais, mais elle, elle l'ignore et celui qu'elle aime l'ignore elle ! Le monde est mal fait, ma vie est mal faite. Pourquoi je désire ce que je n'aurais jamais ? Pourquoi j'en deviens complètement malade ?

Et ce soir encore, m'intoxiquant de nicotine, la musique m'assaille et la voix crie dans ma tête...

 _ **Elle me dit, tu paieras tes délits  
Quoi qu'il advienne  
On traîne ses chaînes  
Ses peines**_

Délivrez-moi de tout ça alors !

Qu'on me trouve une âme charitable qui saura m'aider. Qu'elle m'aide, elle. J'en rêve tellement que je me fais du mal...

Enfermez-moi, bâillonnez-moi, tuez-moi-même, mais ne me laissez pas devenir fou d'elle plus que je ne le suis ou alors, faites qu'elle me voit, faites qu'elle m'aime...

 _ **Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Aux requiems  
Tuant par dépit ce que je sème  
Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Et aux blasphèmes**_

 _ **J'avoue je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment.**_

Je veux mourir, tout de suite et vite.

Qu'on me poignarde, qu'on m'égorge… rien ne sera plus douloureux que de la voir l'embrasser lui.

Pourquoi la vie se joue de moi à ce point ? Qu'ai-je fais de si horrible pour subir cet odieux spectacle ?

Hier encore, il ne la regardait pas, je suis même sûr qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle existait, son nom, son rire... Il ne la mérite pas, il va la faire souffrir.

J'aimerais lui dire à quel point je suis celui qui saura lui donner l'amour qu'elle mérite. J'aimerais qu'elle me choisisse... Mais c'est lui qu'elle embrasse.

Ce soir, je ne fume pas, je hurle à la lune mon mal-être, comme un loup affamé qu'on aurait égorgé...

 _ **L'ennemi tapi dans mon esprit  
Fête mes défaites  
Sans répit, me défie**_

Je sais que ce n'est que de ma faute, que si j'étais plus social, plus humain comme dit ma sœur, j'aurais pu lui parler.

Je ne saurais pas alors prisonnier de ma propre folie. Mais comment faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? _**  
**_

_**Je renie la fatale hérésie**  
 **Qui ronge mon être**  
 **Je veux renaître**  
 **Renaître**  
_

Et mes nuits sont hantées de cauchemars où je la vois s'offrir à lui. Son sourire n'est que pour lui, son rire ne chante que pour lui... Il peut la toucher, l'embrasser, la caresser...

Je deviens, non, je suis cinglé.

Et ils sont tous là, à les féliciter d'être le nouveau couple de la bande, tous ces hypocrites qui taisent le fait qu'il se joue d'elle.

Je les hais, tous ces faux culs, je les hais... _ **  
**_

 _ **Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Aux requiems  
Tuant par dépit ce que je sème  
Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Et aux blasphèmes  
J'avoue je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment.**_

Maintenant c'est moi que je maudits.

Je ne suis qu'un horrible personnage d'avoir souhaité qu'elle me regarde à sa place. Je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien qu'elle est heureuse avec lui.

Et même après un mois, il est toujours avec elle, il lui tient encore la main, il la regarde comme j'aimerais la regarder...

 _ **Pleurent les violons de ma vie  
La violence de mes envies  
Siphonnée symphonie  
Déconcertants concerto  
Je joue sans toucher le do  
Mon talent sonne faux**_

Appuyé à ma fenêtre, cigarette en main, je regarde les étoiles.

Ma vue est brouillée, ma respiration saccadée... Je n'aurais jamais cru aller jusqu'à la pleurer !

L'aime-t-il ? Lui donnera-t-il tout ce qu'elle désire ? La rendra-t-il heureuse comme j'aurais voulu le faire ?

 _ **Je noie mon ennui dans la mélomanie  
Je tue mes phobies dans la désharmonie **_

Je me mens à moi-même en croyant que je pourrais la rendre heureuse comme il le fait. Il suffit de la regarder, elle rit chaque jour passé avec lui alors qu'en trois ans elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois !

Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré.

L'asile devrait être ma demeure pour l'a désiré, l'aimé...

 _ **Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Aux requiems  
Tuant par dépit ce que je sème  
Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Et aux blasphèmes  
J'avoue je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment.**_

Devrais-je me haïr parce que je jubile en voyant qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ? Ce n'est pourtant pas elle qui pleure, mais lui !

Suis-je un monstre pour ressentir de l'espoir ? Ai-je le droit d'encore la vouloir ? Ai-je encore le droit de l'aimer alors qu'au fond de moi j'ai ardemment souhaité la voir le quitter ?

 _ **Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
J'avoue je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment.**_

Qu'on me traitre de fou, qu'on m'assassine pour cette égoïsme, qu'on me blasphème même, mais jamais je ne cesserais de l'attendre.

Je l'aime. _ **  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le bien qui fait mal de mes sentiments**

Dernière année au lycée et moi, Hinata Hyûga, j'ai un problème.

Trois ans que je suis amoureuse de Naruto en secret, trois ans que je le regarde de loin ! Mais il ne me voyait jamais, il ne savait même qui j'étais. Jusqu'au jour où...

Il est venu me voir, m'a demandé si c'était vrai que je l'aimais. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

J'ai gardé le silence en le regardant droit dans les yeux et deux minutes plus tard il m'embrassait...

Je ne suis pas dupe non plus ! J'ai bien vue ses potes rirent et les filles me jeter des regards qui en disaient long... Ils me croient si naïve ?

Je m'en fichais, je profitais de ce que j'avais. La seule chose qui n'allait pas, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je suis en cours de japonais, j'oublie Naruto...

 _ **Mais d'où vient  
L'émotion étrange  
Qui me fascine  
Autant qu'elle me dérange  
Je frissonne  
Poignardé par le beau  
C'est comme  
Dans l'âme le couteau**_

Être assise à côté de lui me rends étrange.

Je ne réponds plus de moi. Je perds le contrôle de mes sens. Mes pensées sont désordonnées.

Et c'est douloureux.

Je suis sensée être amoureuse de Naruto, alors pourquoi ?

 _ **La blessure traverse mon cœur  
Et j'ai  
La joie dans la douleur  
Je m'enivre de ce poison  
A en perdre la raison **_

Ce poison porte un nom, mais je refuse de lui donner de l'importance. Ce n'est pas à mon corps de décidé qui je dois aimer. Je refuse ces frissons et ces émotions qui me dérangent. Je ne suis plus moi, près de lui...

Le soir, avant de m'endormir, je pense à Naruto. Mais quand la nuit m'emporte, c'est lui que je vois.

Il me hante. Mais sa façon de me hanter est si délicieuse...

 _ **C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prends le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir**_

 _ **Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes **_

Si je lui succombe, je vais perdre le seul que j'aime. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à lui comme ça.

C'est une trahison.

Je trahis mon propre cœur.

 _ **C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait banal  
Ta peine  
Les vrais délices  
Passe par le supplice  
Baisse les armes  
Donne tes larmes**_

Trop de nuits que je rêve de ses mains, de ses lèvres. Je l'imagine me dévorer. Je l'imagine m'aimer.

Alors je n'arrive plus à regarder Naruto. Pourtant il est devenu si sincère avec moi. Ses potes ne se moquent plus, les filles sourient sincèrement. C'est moi qui ne suis plus la même.

Je l'ai quitté.

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus de mal. Je ne pouvais continuer de lui mentir. De me mentir. Maintenant, je l'attends, lui...

 _ **Je ressens  
De violentes pulsions  
J'ai l'impression  
De glisser vers le fond  
Si j'ignore  
D'où vient ce fléau  
J'adore  
L'avoir dans la peau  
Envouté par des idées folles  
Soudain  
Mes envies s'envolent  
Le désir devient ma prison  
A en perdre la raison**_

S'il ne répond pas à cet appel de mon corps, s'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il assouvisse au moins cette envie, ces pulsions.

Je lui sauterais dessus en pleine classe tant mon désir est puissant.

Si je suis maudite d'avoir autant rêvé de lui, que la folie m'emporte et que mes envies soient victorieuses. Je ne pourrais pas lui résister. Je ne veux pas lui résister.

C'est mon corps qui a raison. Même mon cœur le ressent. C'est lui que je veux.

C'est Sabaku qui me fait tant vibrer. Assouvis-moi ou tue-moi...

 _ **C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prends le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir**_

 _ **Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes**_

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde.

Je le veux. Me veut-il ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je l'ai embarqué dans un couloir désert.

Je frôle ses lèvres des miennes. Mon dieu que c'est bon.

 _ **C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait banal  
Ta peine  
Les vrais délices  
Passe par le supplice  
Baisse les armes  
Donne tes larmes**_

Est-ce mon cœur qui bat si vite ? Ou est-ce le sien ?

Oh mon dieu, je me pers et j'aime ça. Il a le contrôle sur moi. Je lui donne tous mes délices, qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut. La seule chose que je lui demanderais, c'est qu'il recommence...

Je l'aime.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires^^_

 _A bientôt sur une autre de mes histoires ;)_


End file.
